


Roll for initiative

by EnlacingLines



Series: Try anything twice [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Lance likes games, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Teasing, Touch-Starved Keith (Voltron), more laughter during sex, more whiplash from sexy to silly, really this is mostly fluff, this is really silly, this is the only way I can write smut apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnlacingLines/pseuds/EnlacingLines
Summary: “So… wanna play?” Lance says suddenly, leaning forward with his chin in his hand, balanced on his legs.It takes Keith a moment to understand what he means when he recalls the dice he’s been idly twisting in his palm.“Really?” he says, actually surprised Lance wants to use what is obviously a joke.Lance likes games, and Keith is happy to play them.





	Roll for initiative

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even blame this on a typo now, it's just mostly my own brain and a prompt from the infamous discord chat.
> 
> I'm back with more silly-fluff-sex, which in this case is mostly just fluff. I don't know how plot arrived either, this is out of my control. 
> 
> Also yes, this is now a series. This one sets up things for part three (oh yes, I'm writing a part 3). 
> 
> This really has all run away from me, hasn't it?
> 
> Anyway, massive thank you to the lovely Stormie2817 for betaing and listening to my flail over this/all my stories! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Hunk answers the door with a harassed smile a few moments after Keith knocks.

“Hey, man. We’re still playing, come on in,” he says, and Keith follows with a smile, backpack slung over one shoulder.

“Everything okay?” he asks, closing the door behind him and following Hunk inside the apartment he shares with Lance.

“Oh, we’re probably going to die, but it’s fine. All fine,” he says, and Keith tries not to laugh at the despondent tone.

“Hunk, stop saying we’re going to die and start doing something,” a familiar voice calls as they enter the lounge where the group are in the middle of a D&D session.

Keith gives Hunk a sympathetic look as he marches to the table and throws an arm around the person giving Hunk hell. Allura doesn’t even flinch from where she’s staring at her character sheet.

“You’re lucky I like you, or I’d flip you over the table,” she says.

Keith doesn’t doubt she could. “Love you, too bestie. I brought Percy Pigs,” he says, grabbing the random British candy she loves, that was for some reason a special offer at their local store.

Allura turns with stars in her eyes. “I take it back, I’d die for you,” she says seriously as he hands them over.

“Would you stop dying for my boyfriend and play your turn?” Lance says from across the table, and Keith smiles fondly. Allura pulls a face at him as he does; he knows she’ll tease him endlessly for being all sappy as soon as he gets back after his weekend with Lance, but he doesn’t care.

He waves at Pidge, who waves back from behind the screen which nearly dwarfs them, and walks past Hunk to wrap his arms around Lance from behind, breathing in his scent. Lance’s hands come up to grip at his arms as Keith kisses his cheek softly.

“Hey, babe, welcome. You’re cuddly today,” Lance says, smile in his voice but a hint of curiosity there as well.

Keith just hums quietly in response, not letting go. It’s not been a great week, for nothing in particular other than a series of mundane incidents not going as they should, and mostly his mind shadowing all with a film of grey and doubt. He’s so glad Lance is not only free this weekend, but happy for him to stay over; a change of pace will do him good.

He’s not explicitly told Lance how he’s feeling, but he knows his boyfriend can probably sense it in the way he clings on — and from the phone call two days ago when Keith caved and asked to stay over. Which is why he turns in his grip and kisses him, not caring that they are in the middle of the game.

Until a throat is cleared and Lance freezes, then spins around as Keith turns and glares at the noise.

“Hello, little brother,” Shiro says in sweet tone, showing all his teeth. While he can feel Lance flailing, Keith grips his boyfriend tighter, smiling just as brightly at Shiro.

“Hello, big brother,” he responds, emphasizing the syllables and making Pidge snort.

“Do you need a moment alone with Lance? Or are you going to continue to make out with him at the table,” he says and Lance chokes.

Keith shakes his head, though, wondering why on earth Shiro is playing a game he is sure to lose soon. “I’m good, thanks, Bro. I actually remember what public furniture is used for,” he says.

Allura roars with laughter and Shiro turns scarlet immediately. He sees Pidge out of the corner of his eye, peeking over their screen with interest, while Hunk looks between them all, a little perplexed.

“One time,” Shiro mutters, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“And the reason I moved out,” Keith says sagely, and Allura is practically falling out of her chair laughing, for she knows this story well.

Keith leaves them to it as they simmer down and continue with the game. He takes his bag to Lance’s room, unpacking the few things which need to be hung up, before returning to mess around on his phone on the other side of the room and occasionally laugh to himself at the antics of the group he can hear. Within half an hour, the game is over and Keith makes his way to the table as the others clear up.

“These new?” he says to Allura as he catches sight of the opalescent glitter dice she has by her bag.

She grins, eyes lighting up. “Yup! Couldn’t resist,” she says, holding them up to the light, and Keith watches them sparkle appreciatively.

He jumps when Pidge literally slides up beside him, a wicked grin on their face.

“Has Lance shown you his glow-in-the-dark dice?” they ask.

Keith is about to shake his head in response, when Lance chokes on air across the table and Hunk groans. Keith feels confusion rise as Lance’s face turns dark and he begins stuttering, Pidge laughing at his embarrassment.

“What?” Keith says, bemused at the sea of reactions, when Allura wraps an arm around his shoulders.

“I’m pretty sure that means he’s got sex dice. But, glow-in-the-dark ones? Really, Lance?” she says, and Pidge almost collapses on the floor.

Shiro grimaces. “Still my baby brother, here,” he says.

“Still my big brother who defiled the ki-”

“Okay! I can’t win this and I do not want to hear this! I am leaving,” Shiro says in what Keith thinks is a cowardly way out, but he still hugs Shiro fiercely before he leaves.

With Shiro’s departure, that other two take this as a signal for them to leave as well. Allura kisses his cheek as she breezes past, reminding him to meet her for dinner on Monday once he’s back.

As Pidge waves by the door, they turn and yell:

“Don’t forget to show him your dice, Lance! And the rest of the package!” before slamming the door, laughter echoing in the stunned silence.

Lance groans, and Hunk pats him on the back before giving Keith an apologetic look.

“You know what they’re like. Anyway, I have some studying to do for a few hours, so I’m heading to the library. But let's hang out when I get back?” he says to Keith as Lance recovers.

Keith nods with a smile; it’s nice he’s been so accepted by Lance’s friends, and Hunk is a good person to spend time with when he’s feeling frazzled. Hunk’s energy is somehow calming, and he knows the evening will be chill.

Hunk says his goodbyes, and, as he retreats to his room to collect his bag, Lance slides up to Keith and winds his arms around his neck.

“Hi,” Lance says, right against his lips, all smiles and bright eyes.

“Hey,” Keith replies, a little breathless at the charm and allure Lance has by just proximity.

They meet for a lingering kiss, pressing their lips together through their smiles, before drawing back. Lance twines their fingers together, and leads Keith to his room, only letting go once they’re inside.

“So, I kinda wanna know about this dice package,” Keith says with a grin, taking a seat on Lance’s desk chair, remarking on the conversation just to see Lance squirm. Which he does, flopping back onto the bed with a groan.

“It was a joke a few years ago. But I have them in here, I think,” he says, turning to rummage in a drawer for a few moments, before calling, ‘aha!’ and walking over to Keith.

He hands them over, and Keith twists them in his hands; two standard dice — with that sheen that all cheap glow-in-the-dark products have —o ne die with body parts and the other with actions. Keith privately thinks that it’s a bit silly and not really that enticing.

“Came with this,” Lance says, waving a bottle under his eyes. Keith blinks, taking in the label, before a cold rush of horror seeps through.

“Glow-in-the-dark  _ lube _ ? How is tha — wait. It’s open. Lance, did you _ use this _ ?” he says, staring up at his boyfriend in complete shock.

Lance, however, just shrugs. “Had to check it wasn’t toxic,” he says as if that’s the most normal thing in the world.

“By  _ using it _ ?” Keith finds himself repeating, incredulous, but Lance just laughs, putting the bottle haphazardly on the bedside table, and sits down on the floor near his feet.

“It’s not, and works just fine,” he says with a wink, and Keith snorts. He really shouldn’t be surprised.

There’s a moment of quiet where Keith just relaxes into the space. Lance’s room always has this effect, even in his worst moods on his worst days. For Lance makes his world both spin and slide to a halt in equal measure, so any space where his essence resonates has a similar effect.

“So… wanna play?” Lance says suddenly, leaning forward with his chin in his hand, balanced on his legs.

It takes Keith a moment to understand what he means when he recalls the dice he’s been idly twisting in his palm.

“Really?” he says, actually surprised Lance wants to use what is obviously a joke.

He knows immediately it’s the wrong thing to say, for Lance’s frame caves in a little, and Keith panics. He internally curses his lack of filter; he hadn’t meant to shut Lance down in his own surprise. Before he can scramble his thoughts together, Lance starts speaking again.

“I know it’s kinda lame, but since we… tried other things last week, I thought maybe we could experiment a bit more. But only if you want. I mean, you seem to want to, but this isn’t the same really… I guess,” Lance says, trailing off and focusing his eyes on the floor where his hands play with the rug.

Understanding forms in Keith’s mind as he recalls with a shiver having Lance tied to his bed and shaking last week. They hadn’t really discussed that in detail, other than checking to make sure Lance was definitely happy with everything that happened. Keith has been meaning to actually start a conversation of where they want to go with that side of their sex life, if they even want to go anywhere at all. But with the week from hell, it hasn't been a high priority.

Plus, Keith isn’t exactly the best at starting conversations.

And this is Lance reaching out, trying to begin a conversation and explore something for himself. If his boyfriend wants to do it this way, Keith is most certainly on board. Keith makes a mental note to have a real, fixed conversation with Lance this weekend, but for now, it can wait. So, he stands and moves to sit beside Lance, holding out the dice.

“Okay, let’s try,” he says.

Lance eyes him and the dice dubiously, but his posture does perk up. “Are you sure?” he asks.

Keith nods. “If it really is lame, we can stop,” he says, with a shrug.

Lance smiles, then leans forward swiftly, pressing a kiss to his mouth, which Keith gladly returns, bringing one hand up to cup Lance’s face, an apology of sorts. He knows it’s received and accepted when that familiar smile is back as they retreat; the knot inside his chest falls away with relief.

“How does it work?” Keith asks as Lance takes the dice.

“You roll, and whatever comes up, you do to your partner for a minute. Oh, there’s a timer in the drawer, one sec,” he says getting up and once again searching through the drawer.

“We have phones, you know,” he Keith says with a sigh as Lance waves a mini hourglass timer.

“Ah, but that’s not in the spirit of the game, Keithy! Oh, and the final touch!” he says, reaching over to the switch and dimming the lights, so the glow of the dice was revealed slightly. Keith snorts quietly, but doesn't say anything.

"Right, so, are you ready?” Lance says, hourglass and dice in hand as he sits once more.

Keith smiles fondly at the glee on his face and nods once, happy to let this play out in the way Lance wants.

So Lance goes first, cupping the two dice in his hands, blowing on them softly, and winking at Keith as he shakes them between his hands. Keith uses all his willpower to hold back the smile threatening, keeping his smirk in place through sheer practice of not allowing Lance to see how adorable he is at all times.

That would give him too much power, and he already holds so much sway over Keith.

The dice drop and Keith finds himself craning forward eagerly despite previously thinking this whole thing is quite silly. But maybe it’s Lance’s enthusiasm, maybe it’s just because it’s them doing something ridiculous together, or just the thrill of anticipation of what might come. Either way, he wants to know what Lance will be doing to him.

The slightly glowing dice against the carpet read ‘blow’ and ‘lips.’

Lance pouts and Keith dissolves into laughter at his expression.

“Why do all dice betray me? Stop laughing, Mullet, and come here. I gotta blow on your lips for a minute,” he says and Keith just laughs harder, unable to stop at this point.

He calms, though, and Lance leans back against the frame of the bed with his long legs out, gesturing with a rolling arm movement down his body.

“Come join me?” he says, grinning, and Keith smiles softly, laughter fading.

He crosses the space and climbs into Lance’s lap, familiar warmth and comfort seeping right to his bones as Lance wraps his arms around him. He almost wants to snuggle in now; tell Lance to stop the game, that they can make out and just cuddle all night; he’s in that sort of mood. He has these moments, the times where he just wants to feel grounded in reality, surrounded by Lance’s care and affection. It’s not something he ever realized is such an incredible desire for him until he met Lance, someone who showers him in affection and care in all circumstances. Who showed him what he was missing.

But Lance’s eyes are bright, deep blue and almost sparkling in the gloom, so Keith knows he wants to play. He’ll see how it goes for now.

“Okay, timer is set up and… go,” he says, turning over the hourglass with a flourish, before whipping back to face Keith so they are almost nose to nose.

It seems like a prelude to a kiss, and Keith’s stomach swoops as Lance’s lips part in that telltale way, as if he were leaning in for just that. Except, he makes a tiny whispering sound and a gust of air hits Keith’s lips.

He can’t help it. He giggles. It sort of tickles in a strange way, the skin is sensitive, and he grips onto Lance’s back to try and stay still. But when Lance does it again, this time moving his head slightly to brush the entire area of his lips with air, his giggles turn to laughter, and Lance pulls back to mock glare at him.

“Sorry, it tickles,” Keith says, adjusting his arms and trying to draw Lance closer. Lance obliges, even as his eyebrows dart up and a teasing glint appears in his eye.

“Oh, I’ll show you tickles,” he says, voice slow, and before Keith even has a chance to tense, Lance’s fingers are deftly moving across his ribs, causing him to flail and shriek indignantly as Lance is the one to laugh this time.

The timer is forgotten in the ensuing tickle war, which ends with Keith on his back, Lance hovering over, both flushed and hair askew. Keith smiles softly, reaching up and smoothing the strands on Lances’ left side. Lance turns his head to kiss Keith’s palm when he’s done. He then bends and kisses Keith’s forehead just once, the contact humming through him.

“Can we try a few more? Just a few, then we can stop. I’ll get out my weighted blanket and we can watch more of that ghost hunter show?” he says, softly, all smiles and gentle touching, smoothing out Keith’s bangs which have fallen into his eyes.

Keith just nods, struck dumb for a moment, mouth dry and eyes strangely filling with tears he knows won’t fall. For Lance just knows him, knows his moods and his needs without him having to say a thing.

He’s so in love with this man. It’s beyond reason and he doesn’t care.

So Keith nods and Lance moves away, the two going back to their old positions with Keith settled in his lap. It’s his turn now, so he picks up the dice, and without much preamble, tosses them onto the carpet.

‘Kiss’ and ‘?’ are the results.

From over his shoulder, Lance whistles, arm unwrapping so he can retrieve the timer. Keith takes it and turns around a little so they are facing one another.

“Well, Keithy, what are you going to pick?” Lance says, the smirk that shows just the right amount of teeth in place.

Keith pretends to think for a moment, humming and placing one hand on his chin. Then, he grins, turns the hourglass, placing it on the ground before spinning back and winding his arms around Lance’s neck to pull him into a kiss.

He pours the last few minutes into that kiss; the desire for closeness washing through his veins, pulling Lance flush against him. His lips bruise a little on impact, but he likes that, the spark of the bump and pressure, the acknowledgement of contact. Their lips move together, Lance following his lead, and that alone has Keith sighing, just knowing how well Lance can match him, can go with him where he wants to be.

He flicks his tongue softly against Lance’s lips and Lance opens with a pleased half sigh, half moan. Keith doesn’t hesitate to deepen the kiss, expressing all the love he has for Lance in every touch, bite, and sweep of his tongue as the intensity of the kiss heightens.

They break for air, though, and Keith finds himself caught in the moment. Lance is panting against him, lips still wet, hands clutching at his waist to keep him right there, not letting him go. Lance’s eyes slide to the left, and he grins before leaning forward to rest their foreheads together.

“Time’s up, babe. Good choice, though,” he says, voice gravelly with need.

Keith sighs and turns away, leaning back to collect the dice and hand them over to Lance. Lance takes them, then looks back at him.

“You sure you wanna keep going?” he asks.

And Keith nods because, oddly enough, he does. He still thinks it’s quite a weird game, but it is kind of fun letting something else decide what you do next. The potential for a kiss like that, or to fall around laughing. Some of his need for closeness has been sated by such a fiery kiss, and that buzz and hum in his stomach is forming instead — one that wants a certain side of the dice to reveal themselves as Lance rolls.

“Okay, say if you want to stop, though,” Lance says easily, kissing his forehead again, a lightning swift action that has Keith biting his lip against a grin.

Lance rolls, and this time, both of them freeze as the sides ‘suck’ and ‘neck’ are their answers. Keith slowly turns to face Lance, who is a little wide eyed at the prospect. Keith smirks, he cannot help it. He loves it when his boyfriend is caught up like this, in the knowing of what’s next. It helps him keep up his own facade of calm.

“I think this needs to come off if I’ve only got a minute to mark you up,” Lance says, words slipping like water, easily switching to the tones and notes that he knows will make Keith shake — and it’s effective. Oh, so effective. For Keith strips off his shirt and throws it across the room, causing Lance to laugh.

Warm hands rest on his waist again, this time running up and down the newly exposed skin. Keith sighs, louder than he means to, the sound echoing in the room. Lance chuckles lightly and reaches for the timer. Keith expects a warning, more tantalizing touches and sweet words —b ut instead, he hears a slight thud as the hourglass is placed down, and then there’s a slide of tongue and lips on the right side of his neck.

His eyes flutter shut and Lance’s arms lock in tightly as the pressure on his neck increases, skin raising and pinching as Lance sucks a bruise onto his neck. He releases the area, then moves down, and Keith cannot help but wind his fingers into Lance’s hair as he marks his neck up with reckless abandon.

Keith likes pain — it’s fireworks in his blood, sensation overload, the zings and twists. He gasps as the third bruise is placed near his collarbone and grinds down on Lance’s lap, unable to keep still. Lance gasps away from his neck, and the next mark is more of a bite than a suck —w hich is cheating in the best way, and Keith rocks forward once again, feeling his jeans start to constrict as he works himself up.

He gets lost in the blossoms of pain placed in glorious tracks down his neck to his collarbone, when Lance pulls away with a sucking sound that should be strange and potentially gross, but Keith enjoys it.

“Out of time, baby,” Lance whispers against his neck, and Keith whines in protest. Lance lifts his head away with a smirk and Keith just has to kiss it off him. For this stupid game is now so unfair, with a limit on how much Lance can taste him, cutting him off when it’s just getting to where he needs it to be.

The kiss is a grounding one, though, taking the edge off the burn and allowing Keith to be able to sit still without needing to rock and grind against Lance. He picks up the dice, rolling his eyes at Lance’s eager look as he throws them without care to the ground.

He laughs even harder when he rolls rolls ‘blow’ and ‘navel’.

“Why do I end up rolling your favourite thing and you end up rolling this!” he says and Keith just laughs harder.

“On the plus side, this needs to come off,” Keith says, gripping Lance’s t-shirt. That does seem to help, and Lance makes a show of raising the hem slowly, grinning as Keith unabashedly checks out every inch of skin as it’s revealed. His boyfriend is hot, why not look?

The next part is hilarious. Lance laughs hysterically as Keith blows air onto his stomach, the muscles quivering with each puff of breath, goosebumps erupting as he does. They don’t even make it through the minute before Lance is hauling him up into a hug, still quivering and giggling.

“I didn’t know you were so sensitive,” Keith says as Lance’s laughter subsides and they are simply cuddling with Keith against Lance’s chest.

“I have been enlightened by sex dice,” Lance says in a grave tone and Keith doubles over in laughter as Lance reaches for the dice.

And immediately throws ‘touch’ and ‘lips.’ He peers at that, strangely enticed, because for all their kissing and touching, he can’t actually recall a moment where Lance has touched his lips, or vice versa. His fingers already itch for the need, but it’s not his turns, so he quickly throws his legs over Lance so he’s straddling him instead.

Lance balks a little at the unexpected position, but does nothing further than grab the timer and turn it while he raises the pads of his fingers to gently trace across Keith’s lips. Keith shivers at the sensation as Lance starts at the outer right edge and moves towards the dip in the centre. It’s strange, not tickling or uncomfortable in any way, but it does leave sparks in its wake, an afterthought of touch, which is somehow a calming balm while also being a little too electric at the same time.

Lance’s lips pull into a smile as his fingers move, his thumb pulling down gently, watching blood raise and pool as it snaps back up. Keith huffs a laugh and Lance continues, letting his fingers mark the pathways across his lips, the ones that he uses to kiss and tease, love and leave his own marks on tanned skin. Lance’s fingers expertly feel each dip and bend, the softness and drag.

He’s actually sorry when the time runs out, finishing off the last few seconds by leaning in and pressing one small, sweet kiss on Lance’s lips. He’s pleased that Lance looks so relaxed, so content when he breaks away. It was an oddly intimate act, and Keith knows Lance is usually the one inclined to melt at the softer things they share. Not that Keith doesn’t, but for Lance, it’s often just as much of a rush for him as biting is for Keith. So this is new, interesting in how much he enjoyed it, and how much Lance seems to have gained from it too.

It’s Keith’s turn now, though, so he reaches languidly for the dice and rolls them.

‘Suck' and ‘thighs’.

“Oh, fuck,” Lance hisses from behind him, and Keith’s body burns at what he’s now about to do. He gets off Lance without turning, only facing his boyfriend once he’s standing above him, Lance still on the floor, looking transfixed at the dice.

“Pants off, Loverboy,” he says, and Lance is quick to respond, scurrying to his feet. However, he pauses halfway, zip undone and thumbs pulling his jeans down to reveal just a small bit of hip bone which makes Keith’s mouth water.

“You, too, babe,” Lance says with a wink, which Keith thinks is probably retaliation for losing his composure earlier, but he doesn’t mind. He removes his own jeans without complaint, then gestures to the bed.

“You should get comfortable for this one,” he says, and watches as Lance’s throat bobs as he does just that.

Keith scoops up the timer and dice, placing them both on the bedside table as he hovers over Lance. He can’t resist a kiss, just one, nibbling a little at Lance’s lips as they move over one another. He breaks free reluctantly, looking down at his boyfriend as he raises up on his elbows.

“Actually, I don’t think you don’t need these either,” he says, snapping the band of his boxers. Lance exhales shakily, but agrees without words — and Keith  _ loves _ this. Loves being able to reduce him to silence when Lance is usually so loud and chatty, so free with his words and sentiments in a way that Keith isn’t.

They jostle a little as Lance removes his boxers, which isn’t that sexy when you’re trying not to fall off the bed or smack the other person, but it does the job. Lance is half hard and twitching, Keith notices. He bites his lip as his mind whirs and they take their positions once again. He has plans to change that in the next minute.

“Ready?” he asks, and holds back a laugh at the eager nod he receives in reply.

So Keith flips the timer and dives down.

Lance immediately exhales shakily as Keith latches onto the skin of his thigh, halfway between his knee and where he knows Lance actually wants him to be. He applies his mouth generously but not as much as he’d enjoy, seeing as Lance isn’t too into pain. But he knows his boyfriend likes marks that stay for days, and at this point, Keith knows the exact pressure to apply to stain his golden brown skin in dark reds and purples.

There is not enough time to savour it, so he races upwards, Lance’s exhales turning into moans. Keith feels the way his body starts trembling the higher he gets, marks trailing in his wake. As he moves up Lance’s body, his own arousal drags against the bed, and he has to fight the urge to grid harder. It’s not his turn.

He switches legs when he gets to the apex of Lance’s thighs, sucking a hickey that makes Lance keen and him groan as he lifts off to check the timer. As there’s still a little bit of time left, he starts his descent, grinning to himself as Lance whines.

“Keith, n-n-no, unfair,” he says, voice breaking as Keith sits up, panting hard as the last grains of sand fall.

Lance is shaking, flushed all the way down his chest and now fully hard, a few drops of precum leaking onto his stomach. Keith’s mouth dries up and he has to kiss him, fingers winding in Lance’s hair because he’s a mess ,  but he’s Keith’s mess, and Keith loves it. Lance kisses back just as deeply, begrudgingly parting when his chest begins to burn.

“Your turn,” Lance says against his mouth, and Keith shivers, strangely sensitive once more.

He sits up and Lance does, too, taking the dice from the table, and rolling them carefully. ‘Kiss’ and ‘hand’ are his results, which he is a little disappointed at considering how dramatically different the air is between them now.

Lance chuckles, and soothes a hand down his back in comfort.

“Come back to me?” he says in Keith's ear, leaving a kiss on his temple. Keith smiles and nods, Lance having used a tissue to clean up a little, so he positions himself against the headboard with Keith straddling his lap.

Lance grins cheekily, then holds out his hands, which makes Keith laugh as he holds out his right hand in return.

“All ready when you are, baby,” he says, the word making him tremble, Lance obviously being able to feel it with how they are situated. Curse Lance for having a particular pet name for him during sex; it always makes his body go wild.

So Keith turns the timer quickly and settles back just as Lance lowers his mouth to his palm. Keith isn’t sure what he’s expecting really, images of Lance trying to make out with his hand that ends horribly wrong flying through initially. What happens, though, he couldn’t have predicted. For as Lance’s lips purse and close around his skin, his whole body jolts, and it’s an instant flare of heat and a sharp bolt to the chest.

His hands are sensitive. Really sensitive.

Keith tries to keep it contained, for it’s bizarre and a little embarrassing that he’s so turned on from just little kisses and licks to his palms. But within a few seconds, Lance presses a teasing nibble to the heel of his hand and he just moans. Loud, too loud in the room, so Lance freezes and Keith’s opposite hand shoots up to cover his mouth as his face turns red. He can’t look at Lance, really doesn’t want to know what expression he’s pulling now. But the pause only lasts for half a second before Lance kisses a little harder in the same spot and Keith’s voice is torn from his throat again as his cock twitches in his boxers.

He chances a look at Lance, then, and sees his gaze focused just on him, his own cheeks pinking. Then, without breaking his kisses, Lance reaches up and gently tugs at the hand over Keith’s mouth, easing it down beside them while each kiss to Keith’s hand is a new tiny explosion under his skin.

It’s an invitation to give in, to feel, to let go. So he does.

It’s almost too much, and Lance ends up holding onto his hand tightly as Keith writhes on his lap. It’s intense and he can hear Lance moaning quietly when his own voice rises high and echoes in the room. His boxers are damp now as he rides Lance’s leg with no shame, feeling the build-up of energy flaring from the epicenter of where Lance’s lips tease at his skin.

So when it stops, he actually whines at being cut off so abruptly while he’s climbing so high, Lance’s arms around him causing a shiver to run throughout his body.

“Fuck, baby, I’m sorry, but time's up,” Lance mutters and grabs him close, making Keith shudder yet again as he rubs himself against Lance’s cock now that they are both hard together, his skin rubbing against the fabric of his boxers and making him moan.

He’s distracted then, when something is pressed to his palm as Lance tangles their fingers together. He looks up to Lance, still panting, so far lost in the sensation that he doesn’t think he’s coming down any time soon. But Lance looks less wired, although his eyes are still wide and everso blue in the dim room. He uncurls their fingers and holds up the dice.

“My turn,” he says.

But Keith shakes his head. “You went,” he says in reply, amazed he can even speak words right now despite being at the mercy of his wants and needs.

Lance shakes his head. “I’m forfeiting my go, so I’m rolling for you again,” he says, a sweet smile there which is so at odds with the charge in the air.

Keith inhales once, because he should have seen this coming. For this is Lance, who gains more from pleasing Keith than he does from receiving himself. And at first, he’d wondered if this was selfish, until Lance had explained exactly how much he gets from it. So Keith is powerless to resist when he rolls the dice again, hoping that it doesn’t all come crashing down with something stupid.

‘Touch’ and ‘?’.

Keith stares at the dice and Lance hums before leaning forward and pressing burning, biting kisses to Keith’s throat, which make him tip his head and then turn back to his boyfriend, needing a real kiss. Lance pulls away from his throat as he does.

“You’re so charmed, baby. You always pull out the good rolls. Where do you want me to touch you?” he whispers against Keith’s lips.

Keith kisses him, because his mind can only hold one thing at a time right now, and that’s what he wanted before the question was posed. But Lance only indulges him for a few moments before pulling back, cupping the side of his face to keep him grounded.

It works, Keith breathing heavily amidst the overload of sensation he’s going through.

“Tell me what you need,” Lance says, his voice more of a plea this time.

They are both so on edge, Keith knows this, but he still has trouble saying it, saying what he knows he wants more than anything. So he has to swallow hard a few times, and even then it feels awkward and stilted.

“I-I want you to… I want your fingers inside me,” he says, the last part coming out in a rush and he ends it with a kiss to hide the way his blush travels upwards.

They’ve been together for almost a year, have been doing this for months, and Keith is still not used to expressing wishes and having them granted with enthusiasm. For enthusiasm is what he gains as Lance kisses back with such urgency —s loppy and wet and perfect.

They break and Lance leans away, scrabbling at the bedside table and Keith catches his breath and tries to calm his body down. For nothing will work if he doesn’t bring himself back down slightly.

Lance is back before he knows it, kissing him with less intensity now, Keith’s arms immediately reaching around his neck. In the haze of lips and tongue, Lance’s fingers pull at his boxers, and together they manage to shove them down, Keith having to reluctantly stand for a moment to toss them aside completely.

He climbs back up onto Lance, straddling him once again and sitting between his open legs. Lance smiles at him brightly as he returns. Keith rests his head against Lance’s as he hears the familiar flick of a cap and his heart speeds up in anticipation, cock twitching against Lance’s.

“You ready, baby?” Lance says, dipping his head a little to gain Keith’s attention.

“Yes, Lance, come on,” Keith says, now feeling the rush of impatience simmer under his skin once more; the want to be touched, to feel the roar of elation becoming an ever present need.

Lance huffs at his tone, but there’s a slicked finger at his entrance in the same second. They both inhale together as Lance pushes forward.

Keith sighs with genuine relief, then groans as the familiar push and pull begins. He leans forward and kisses Lance, not the messy motion of before, but gentle presses almost in time with his movements. As Lance stretches him so deftly, all he can do is pant and kiss in alternating motions.

With the second finger, Keith moans and Lance joins him, this time taking control and kissing Keith deeply. Keith has no idea how Lance can be so good at kissing and taking him apart with his fingers at the same moment since Keith’s focus is shot. All he can do is gasp and cry out on occasion as Lance works him, his own muscles straining to ride slightly on those long digits.

“You look so good, baby. How does it feel?” Lance grins out between kisses, and Keith moans at the feeling of the words surging through him.

“Hng- so good, Lance, you’re so good at this,” he says. Lance presses a bit harder and to the right, and Keith just screams.

“So good!” he says again as he comes down for payback on hitting his prostate while asking a question —and i t works. For despite the sparks in Keith’s eyes and the pounding of his heart in his ears, Lance falters in his ministrations and whimpers. He is just so weak to praise.

Keith knows he’s approaching the brink, though, as Lance restarts his movements rapidly, those sensations building and cresting, his knees shaking and pants echoing in between cries. This is one of his weaknesses; more than anything, he likes this, likes how Lance uses his fingers inside him, almost more than he likes being fucked. He’s always been that little bit more sensitive in this way, and Lance has learned in their time together just where to press and how to get him to riled up expertly.

So as Lance starts hitting his prostate more frequently, Keith reaches down and takes his boyfriend’s cock in hand, using the precum leaking down to help glide and twist in the way Lance likes. The sensation is a shock and Lance moans as he twitches, causing Keith to grin.

“So good, Lance. It’s your turn to feel good, too. Come on, Lance, come on,” he whispers against his lips before they're kissing once again.

It doesn’t take long after that. They’re both shaking and pent up, and Lance gets louder as Keith manages to fight through the fog in his mind to bring him with him into almost mindless pleasure. And with one particularly well placed scissor and thrust of fingers, Keith is gone, painting Lance’s stomach with fluid as he cries and falls forward towards his chest. Two more pumps of his hand are all Lance needs after that and he’s spilling with a groan and a bite to Keith’s lips.

Keith winces as Lance removes his fingers carefully, then falls forward fully, Lance laughing quietly and shimmying down the bed so Keith can lie curved around him, mindful of the mess. They bask in the silence for a few minutes as their breathing relaxes, Keith’s mind pleasantly empty. He feels Lance’s fingers touch his chin gently, and he looks up into such fond eyes as Lance leans down and kisses him slow and sweet.

“Do you still want the blanket after we shower?” Lance says against his lips, and Keith nods, feeling his body tingle joyously in contentment at the offer.

He’s starting to feel sticky, though, so he sits up carefully, mindful of the mess and any potential sore spots on his body. It’s as he does this that he notices the bottle next to Lance’s hand, which is glowing faintly.

“Lance, did you use the glow-in-the-dark lube?” he hisses, turning and wincing as he notices that, yes, the trail of fluid on the back of his leg is a slightly luminous green.

He turns back to Lance, who lifts his hands above his head, settling back comfortably with a wink despite how rumpled and messy both he and the bed are.

“Told you it wasn’t toxic,” he answers.

“What the fuck, Lance!” he yells, smacking him with a discarded pillow as his boyfriend laughs, and Keith forces himself not to join in as well.

His boyfriend is such a weirdo, but he wouldn’t have him any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> (part 3=praise kink focus)
> 
> Feedback is welcome and appreciated!
> 
> Come find me on on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/EnlacingL/), [Tumblr](http://enlacinglineswrites.tumblr.com) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/enlacinglines/).


End file.
